The present invention refers to an apparatus for partial dewatering of raw sludge.
The process technology for operating sewage plants will be modified within the near future, for example by introducing a preliminary precipitation, a fourth clarification stage and/or an additional rain water treatment. Thus, a greater amount of sludge will be produced which, as now, will have to be supplied to digestion towers. It is expected that the increase in the amount of sludge will level out in a magnitude of 8 to 15%. Since the construction of digestion towers incurs significant investments, intense efforts are underway to find alternative treatment methods.
The use of plants for partially dewatering raw sludge is known from other technological fields. These plants, however, are of very complicated structure and cannot be suited and dimensioned to satisfy individual demands, for example sewage plants, without significantly increasing the complexity of the overall plant.